Irresistible
by Dictator4Life
Summary: In a desperate last stand, Miroku sucks Naraku and an extremely tainted Shikon no Tama into his wind tunnel, killing himself in the process. Reborn in Kagome's time, he struggles to recall his past life and the questions that come with it. AU
1. Chapter 1

**I should really be working on my other fic. But you know what? **_**You can't make me! **_**Bwahahahaha- *shot***

**Just so you know, this series defies canon a lot, mostly because I was too lazy to watch all the episodes. Meh, I didn't like where the plot was going, anyway.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this series, I'd kill Kikyou off immediately. And she'd actually **_**stay dead. **_

"_Sango!_"

Miroku glanced around at the pained scream, skillfully evading one of Naraku's root-like tentacles. The cry had emanated from Kuranosuke, the taijiya's fiancé, who was kneeling by a prone silhouette clad in pink and black. The monk felt his heart clench painfully in his chest, panic swamping him.

He quickly scrambled down the steep, pebbly slope, his robes making a slithery noise against the rock and soil that slid along with him. He, too, fell to his knees beside Sango, feeling a wild sob build up in his throat. "_No…_"

Miroku hurriedly checked her pulse, and found none. The world seemed to dim and shift out of focus. He didn't see Inuyasha rush again and again at the other hanyou. He didn't hear Kuranosuke's wild yells, ordering his dead or fleeing soldiers to kill, to injure, to maim. He didn't see Kagome and Kikyou firing arrows in tandem, their faces lit by their own holy power. He didn't hear Kirara's furious roars as she flew straight at her mistress's murderer, only to get torn apart by him. He didn't hear Shippo sobbing beside him. He was only aware of the hole in Sango's chest, the blood-_her _blood, and so much of it-staining the ground.

The young monk felt a murderous, desperate rage. How _dare _Naraku steal everyone he loved. How _dare _Naraku make his life a living hell.

How _dare_ he kill Sango.

_How._

_Dare._

_He._

Miroku leaped to his feet with a snarl. He whirled to face his mortal enemy, his handsome face feral.

Naraku's gargantuan body, made of demons that he'd tricked into being absorbed, was situated on the very top of a steep hill. The air was filled with his malevolent youki, and Miroku could feel his demonic aura sizzling against his own holy one. His face was exultant, revealing just how inebriated he was on his own raw strength and power as he easily decimated the legions of both demons and humans alike that had gathered in order to defeat him. Glowing in the center of his body was the completed Shikon no Tama, tainted to a shade that was darker than the smoke from his latest fortress, burned to ashes behind them.

"Get behind me!" Miroku roared to his companions. "I'm only going to say this once!"

Inuyasha spared him a look. Seeing the expression on his friend's face, he extracted himself from the battle and complied. Kagome did so as well, and let out a shocked cry at the sight of her friend's corpse. "Sango-chan!"

Miroku quickly made his way over to the powerful miko, shoving a pile of sutras into her arms. "Put these around yourself and the others."

Kagome quickly read the kanji on the slips of paper. Comprehension dawned on her face. "Miroku-sama, _no! _You can't do this!"

"How else can we win?" he snapped. He had no time to regret speaking so harshly, but he still felt an absurd seed of guilt at seeing her surprised expression.

Kagome suddenly embraced him and kissed his cheek. Miroku could feel her tears fall onto his face. The expression in her blue eyes when she pulled away was unfathomable.

"We'll meet again. I know it."

Miroku didn't reply. He strode toward Naraku, determined to end him if it was the last thing he did.

Naraku laughed at him as he approached, unwinding the rosary from his cursed hand.

"Ah, the lecherous monk! Funny that you couldn't save the one girl you cared about, isn't it?"

_She wasn't the only one, _whispered his subconscious. _She isn't._ Miroku didn't hear this quiet little voice, this hint in regards to his future. He was filled with intentions of slaughter, and wouldn't hear-_couldn't _hear-anything else.

His hand fully freed, Miroku turned his head once. He saw Kagome standing in the center of a ring of sutras, holding a sobbing Shippo. He saw Inuyasha yelling at Kikyou to _get over here, now!_ He saw Kuranosuke, his face set like a stone. He could see countless other friends and allies fleeing the battle.

He saw Sango, her eyes gazing up at the night sky. They were glazed and reflected the fire burning behind Naraku.

Despite everything, despite the fact that she loved another man, Miroku still loved her somuch that it hurt. He'd felt a tight pain in his heart every time he saw her with her beloved feudal lord, but now even a glimpse of her made his chest burn and his eyes well with tears.

"Good bye, Sango."

Miroku opened his fist in Naraku's direction, ignoring his enemy's taunts. The poison insects that he'd come to dread zipped down toward him, attempting to stop up his wind tunnel. The monk gritted his teeth at the pain but doggedly held his hand in Naraku's direction.

"It's no use, monk," Naraku hissed. "You can't avoid my poison insects. Give in."

Miroku didn't respond, attempting to ignore the venom seeping through his body. He _must _do this. For Sango, and all of his friends.

"Stop _now_, you idiotic monk," Naraku ordered, his voice turning uneasy. A swirling vortex had begun to take shape, sucking down debris and corpses that no one had bothered to put to rest. The buzzing of the hanyou's insects had reached a frantic pitch, as if realizing that their target wasn't responding to their attacks.

Miroku grinned darkly. Naraku had accidentally given him the perfect weapon-a weapon he intended to use.

His adversary became desperate. He attempted to stab him with tentacles that were sucked away, ordered wave after wave of poison insects on suicide flights, yet the monk refused to back down. His vision grew dark, his wind tunnel growing ever wider, but he refused to stop.

"Close your hand, monk!" Naraku howled. "Or you and your companions shall die as well!"

"_They _won't die-" Miroku jerked his head at the small group that was ringed with sutras glowing with holy power, "-but _we _will."

And so they did.

))0((

Kagome could only remember bits and pieces of what happened after Miroku had stormed out to confront Naraku.

She could recall his anguished yet determined face, staring down the enemy that had ruined his life. She had thought of his bravery, his selflessness. Would _she _ever be that strong, that magnificent?

She remembered her terrified screams when he vanished, swallowed by the very blight that had so suppressed him his entire life. Naraku had been unable to resist the onslaught of power, and was dragged down along with him, Sacred Jewel and all.

She remembered the kazaana vanishing along with the evil hanyou, and her wish that Miroku would still have been alive when it did.

She remembered becoming insubstantial, Shippo sliding from her ghostly arms and landing in a heap. She departed with the jewel. Her purpose had been served.

))0((

_And so time cracked, the clock turned back, and life began anew._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, m'little darlings! Another chapter of Irresistible, coming right up! ****LOVE IT OR I SHALL SLAUGHTER YOU ALL- *ahem***** scratch that last sentence. Please enjoy, because I care about you **_**so, so much. **_**8D**

**FYI, the reason that Miroku is the same age as Kagome is because the Shikon wanted to emerge at the same time as its past self and all that shiz. Just wanted to get that out before all the perfectionists started getting on my ass about it. But I know that my **_**dear, lovely **_**readers wouldn't (dare) do that!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, certain characters would quickly experience an untimely end… again.**

Naruzaka Natsumi was concerned.

Her son, Akira, had always been very mature for his age. Initially, she seized every opportunity to show him off to her neighbors, friends, and family. Who said that a single mother couldn't raise a child?

But then strange things started happening to the kids in their neighborhood.

It seemed like just a series of unfortunate but innocent things, nothing sinister about it. A child in her son's class fell off the slide and broke his arm; the kid across the street was nearly drowned by a riptide while on vacation.

However, things quickly took a turn for the worse.

A little girl got hit by a car after she made fun of Hikaru for his violet eyes. Another of Akira's classmates was attacked by a half-feral dog when he stole her son's lunch. A teacher was mugged and beaten after giving Hikaru bad marks on a test.

Natsumi didn't notice, or rather, refused to notice. Her husband had been a drunk and abusive; she wanted to believe that Hikaru was perfect, a little angel that made everything easier and loved her unconditionally. In her eyes, he was what had given her the courage to free herself from her spouse, so that she could protect him and cherish him and love him.

Unfortunately, she could not stay oblivious forever. Parents repeatedly put a stop to her efforts to set up a play date; children were frightened to approach Akira on the playground. Her son didn't seem perturbed. On the contrary, he looked pleased with their fear.

"Doesn't it bother you that all your friends act so mean to you?" she had once asked.

Akira looked up at her confusedly, all big eyes peeking out from under messy black bangs. "Whatcha mean, kaa-san?"

"Well, you never play with anyone, and nobody ever comes over anymore," Natsumi said, distressed. How could they shun her little one like that?

Akira's lip curled dismissively. "Oh, _them. _They're not my friends, 'cause they're dumb. I _make _them stay away." He beamed up at her. "So don't worry, 'kay?"

Natsumi, against her better judgement, only nodded with a hesitant smile.

))0((

"Akira!"

Akira grimaced. He didn't _wanna _get up, he was _really, __really tired, _and-

"Akira, sweetie! Breakfast's on the table!"

He buried his head under the pillow. Perhaps if he wished for his mother to just be quiet...

Akira grinned. Yes, he'd wish for her to be quiet, because he knew what would happen if he wished hard enough-

"It's waffles! Remember, that Western dish you liked?"

Violet eyes popped open. Akira threw off his covers with an eager grin, all thoughts of wishes forgotten...

For the moment.

Natsumi smiled indulgently as she watched her little boy eagerly apply himself to the breakfast that she'd made for him. He was so adorable, especially with that little ponytail that he'd insisted on wearing ever since he'd seen that one anime where the main character had one.

"Akira, sweetheart," Natsumi said. "How do you feel about visiting the shrine today?"

Akira glanced up from his toaster waffles. "That one down the street?" He wrinkled his nose. "Eugh, I don't wanna go there. That creepy old man is always slapping papers on me and telling me that they'd purr-ify the darkness in my soul."

"Well, he's got a couple of grandkids that have moved in with him. Wouldn;t you like to meet them?"

Akira perked up. "Has he got any kids my age?"

"He has a sweet little girl that's five years old, just like you. Maybe you can be friends!"

"Mom, she's a _girl,_" Akira pointed out. "I don't wanna know any icky girls!"

"All the same, you have to be nice to her," Natsumi ordered.

"Why?"

"Her father was recently killed in a car accident."

Akira's eyes were like disks set into his face. "Wow!"

"Don't talk about it, though. She'll become very upset, and we don't want that."

Her son shook his head. "Uh-uh!"

Natsumi smiled at him. "You're such a nice little boy, Akira."

"_Big _boy," Akira reminded her.

"Of course," Natsumi corrected herself, chuckling. She bustled off to retrieve the housewarming gift that she had recently purchased, a nice bottle of sake. "We'll leave when you're done eating, okay?"

Akira didn't acknowledge her departure. His eyes were bright and curious as he continued to eat. _Her dad died! That's really bad! She's gotta tell me all about it!_

))0((

Kagome sat on the top of the shrine steps, her chin cradled in one palm. She stared at the street below, pondering over what he mother had said.

Her tou-san wasn't coming back. Never, ever. He wanted to, of course, but he couldn't.

When she'd asked why, her mother had started to cry. That had made baby Souta, only two months old, start to bawl.

Her mother's tears were frightening. Adults didn't cry; they_ never _cried. So Kagome had retreated outside, where the world made sense and kaa-san didn't cry and she could pretend that she was only visiting her crazy old gramps instead of moving in.

"Hello!"

Kagome jerked upright, her startled blue eyes widening. She looked down the long flight of steps (she'd once fallen down the whole way when she was four, which, in her mind, meant that she was sort of an expert on them), and her gaze locked on violet.

Kagome recoiled. Something felt very bad about that boy; something was wrong with him. It felt gross and icky and mean, too.

She also immediately felt that it was _her _job to fix him.


End file.
